The Romansion
The Romansion "Wait... then... its not a spa, its a brothel." - Task The Romansion is a very exclusive and very expensive establishment in the Entertainment District of Alivast. The building is a sumptuously decorated, palatial three-story structure with each floor specialized to serve the purpose of relaxation and entertainment, but in slightly different ways. The entrance is visibly guarded and guests are greeted at the door by a staff member to guide them to their services, as well as answer questions. The entire establishment is filled with wonderful fragrances of various perfumes and incense, and common areas have musicians providing soft music for ambiance. The Romansion is one of many similar facilities owned by Rufus Crumblebum. Employees who work there have typically been vetted at other facilities (like Pleasure's Adrift) owned by Crumblebum to ensure that they not only are comfortable with the work, but also maintain the highest standards of confidentiality and will not sell information on customers or otherwise spy on them. The Romansion's Floors and Services First Floor - Spa and Boutique The first floor contains the spa which offers all manner of pampering depending on the guest's relaxation and beautification needs. Magically bubbling and heated baths with a variety of scented oils and rejuvenating minerals are standard, or mud baths if preferred, followed by relaxing and therapeutic rub-downs by an expert staff of masseuses and masseurs who have specialized training on how to care for different skin/feather/hair/scale types, along with specific grooming and hygiene needs for multiple races. The "Ultimate Spa Package" costs 1200 gold pieces and includes a sauna treatment, 45 minute massage, comfort pools, charcoal facial treatment, manicure and pedicure. Customers are also given a scented candle as a parting gift. Prior to receiving spa services, guests are required to sign a contract that states they will follow the established rules, and that the Romansion will guarantee the safety of their belongings, which are kept in special living mimic lockers. Second Floor - Private Rooms and Bar The second floor contains private rooms available for rental, as well as a lounge with a bar and stage. The private rooms are intended for discrete rendezvous between guests. Whether it is a tête-à-tête, a ménage à trois, or s’envoyer en l’air, the Romansion will try to accommodate. The staff proudly states that their selection of private rooms contain accommodations for members of all races regardless of how large or small they are. Third Floor - Brothel was delighted to learn the Romansion had "designated napping areas". Her escorts enjoyed the free time. - fan art by @hargoliphstudio]] The third floor is a brothel that consists of a lobby area and a variety of rooms similar to those available on the 2nd floor, with the difference being these rooms are also 'furnished' with up to four escorts of the client's choosing. The lobby staff uses magic crystals to page escorts so they can await guests in their rooms. The escorts are the least expensive part of the floor and charge a mere 100 gold pieces each for a session. The rooms on the other hand have three price levels, the least expensive being the standard room which is included in the escort fee. The Deluxe costs 500 additional gold pieces, and the Ultimate Deluxe, which includes entertainment, food, and "other accommodations", runs an extra 1000 gold pieces. Prior to receiving services on the third floor, guests are required to sign a contract that states they will obey the rules, such as not harming employees, and allow any escorts to leave if they are uncomfortable. It also states that guests are responsible for the safety of their own belongings. The third floor rooms are warded against magical effects, as magic in the bedroom is considered dangerous, but it is possible to circumvent this by changing things within the room itself, as the Unexpectables discovered. Staff Accommodations The Romansion's commitment to exemplary service is matched by the ingenious design of the building. "Backstage" A large "backstage" area where escorts, musicians, and all manner of other things are able to move around to the whim of the myriad customers of the Romansion without the customer ever having to see it by opening secret doors in the walls. It is rather dark and labyrinthine, so those who are allowed access must either learn the layout by working frequently, or will need a guide to successfully navigate. The halls often terminate by a large living area where the Escorts and performers are allowed to relax and prepare themselves for future clients. There are costumes hanging on racks in case of more...selective company. Communal Beds A large room filled with beds, with magicked bells on the bedposts to signal when an escort or performer is needed. The room is often filled with those performers not on shifts, and it is generally considered poor form to raise your voice here. Spring Baths A performer-only bathroom naturally heated and furnished by a hot spring that fills the baths from a waterfall. Staff The Romansion is staffed by a variety of beings of different races, genders, and types with a common theme being customized service for all needs and tastes for members of all races. All members of the staff (with only a handful of rare exceptions) are trained to serve in more than one job capacity, such as a masseuse who can also be called to serve as an escort or a bartender who also does housekeeping. Contrary to popular belief, not every employee doubles as an escort. New hires typically start as spa assistants or wait staff, and receive additional training if they wish to become escorts and make additional money. These prospective escorts are sent to Canary's Perch to be men/women of the night in a ship called The Pleasures Adrift. A few of the established professionals often accompany the new blood to both protect them and to keep them under control, particularly the male escorts. The staff, including guards and housekeepers, are well dressed and behave very professionally. Their attire varies depending on the job they are performing. Female spa attendants, for example, wear white smocks with Capri pants, but if they are called to serve as an escort, they will change into other attire such as a suit or evening gown. The staff are used to dealing with a variety of unusual demands and, for a price, will happily cater to an individual's desires for specific food, drink, or entertainment. Many of the staff also assume stage names when working on the clock. Staff of the Romansion include: * Bane * Brutus the Bear- an orc guard and escort, and one of the escorts assigned to Hellina. He was very upset to learn that she was there under false pretenses and didn't know the nature of the facility. He couldn't bring himself to shatter her belief that the facility was a spa with "napping areas". * Cerythia and Derythia * Crystal * Glitter McFuntime - male gnome escort * Maddox * Monolith - male half-orc * Moondust * Ophelia * Princess * Saruhiko * Starlight - no longer an employee, though she does sing in the lounge on occasion * Stardust - entertained Panic and Hammergnar with board games * The Straightforward Good Time * Tala * Zeus Trivia * Employees of the Romansion drink a special contraceptive herbal tea. * Scarbles listed the Romansion, where she worked as a waitress at the time, when applying for the Sweet Dragon. She did not serve as an escort. She was terminated simply because her personality and habits were not compatible with how the Romansion likes to do business. * Borky ordered 200 chicken wings in the 2nd floor lounge. His order was filled without question at a price of 200 gold pieces, a testament to their dedication to meeting everyone's needs. * Greckles was concerned about going commando in the spa, but was informed that as long as he covered up in public it wasn't a problem. This has raised several questions. * Panic wanted to perform on the stage in the 2nd floor lounge, but was told by a guard that only Rufus Crumblebum had the authority to determine who could perform. * The Unexpectables received 4 tickets for the Ultimate Spa Package as (re)gifts from Solly, as thanks and an apology. It is unknown exactly how they came into her possession, though one of the tickets was marked with lipstick and the dedication, "To the love of my life, Hammergnar, come visit us again." * Satisfied with his first visit, Panic bought a one-time-use ticket to return to the Romansion for 1000 gold pieces, which he gifted to Hellina. She used the ticket to get a spa treatment, and when her escorts took her to the third floor, she was overjoyed that the facility had a designated "napping area." She left the facility pampered, well rested, and blissfully ignorant of what actually happened there. * The Romansion lounge has a drink with ice cubes that glow via prestidigitation, a commonly used cantrip spell. * There is a large list of potential escorts created by Monty and a small group of friends, and only part of them have been used so far. Supposedly, the "last name on the list" is the best one, and has yet to be revealed. Behind the Curtain Monty first got the idea for the Romansion when in an early episode, Panic mentioned wanting some "companionship" of a carnal nature. She started with the simple idea of a brothel, then came up with the name, and when Scarbles mentioned the Romansion during her interview, the party seemed intrigued with the establishment from the name alone. She then set out to develop the facility, but wanted to make one that made sense and had a purpose in the world of Alivast. Another goal was that it also had to deal with some of the potentially problematic issues that can arise with brothels in the real world. Monty consulted several people who suggested details, and especially names of employees, and the Romansion soon took shape.Category:Places